Silience Was Golden
by xxbipolar7597139xx
Summary: Isabella Swan lives with her mother, Renee and her sexually abusive step-father, Phil in Phoenix, Arizona. Renee is an alcoholic struggling to make ends meet.
1. Preface

Silence was golden

Summary: Isabella Swan lives with her mother, Renee and her sexually abusive step-father, Phil in Phoenix, Arizona. Renee is an alcoholic struggling to make ends meet.

**Disclaimer: Characters from the Stephenie Meyer's masterpiece: the Twilight series. I actually expanded on an idea from the movie Georgia Rule.**

Preface

I looked into his golden eyes, wanting him to pick up the pieces of my life and throw them out, so I could start anew with him. I loved him. I still love him. That's a really hard thing for me to say…much less accept. You have to let your guard down, Bella, I say to myself. No, I can't. Every single time I have before, I got hurt, some worse than others, but still I got hurt until I was unrecognizable. He held my hand through the whole procedure, bringing me back to the present.


	2. Imploding Star

**I'll put Author's notes at the beginning of chapters or in ().**

**Oh many thanks to once-bitten-twilight-smitten, CamellaBones2747, Soccergirl0388, and cullengirl28 who have already reviewed!**

First Chapter: Imploding Star

I woke up to the sunlight shining through the thick curtains that shielded me from the happy superficial world around me. Phil groaned as I swung my feet out of the bed and pulled on a t-shirt.

"Are you coming back soon?" He asked patting the vacant spot beside him.

As usual, I said nothing.

I grabbed a cup of coffee and a pack of cigarettes. I was pretty skinny when I started smoking, but now I'm past what the doctors diagnose as anorexic. The only thing I can keep down is coffe. Pure coffee, no sugar or milk.

I take a pregnancy test everyday, so its not that. I feel dirty all the time. Ever since my mom began drinking, roughly fifth grade, Phil slept with me. Seven years now.

You ask: Why don't I tell him to stop? Why don't I inform the authorities?

Well, when it first began, I thought it was normal- there was no one to tell me otherwise. By the time I finally found out what "molested" meant, it was normal.

Eighth grade, I put my foot down. I told my guidance counselor at school. She didn't believe me. No one believed me. What friends I did have left me.

After that I stopped speaking at all. I shut down. Phil still slept with me, I couldn't change that.

Then, he began to get jealous. He made me wear men's clothing so no one would get suggestions. Like I was being suggestive. The only good thing that did was cover up my bruises.

Renee was oblivious to everything. To her, I had frequent nightmares and Phil stayed to comfort me.

Then, I stole his cigarettes. I had nothing else better to do. I had perfect grades-anything to give me an excuse not to go in my bedroom-I did homework all the time. Coffee and cigarettes became my diet in the middle of sophomore year.


	3. Lies

Second Chapter: Lies

Second Chapter: Lies

**A/N Sorry the chapters are so short…I swear they look longer when I write them! Suggestions are welcomed…you will get credit if I use it! xAtropos: thanks for the suggestion!!**

Disclaimer:

I took a quick shower and dressed in my usual: Huge Black T-shirt, black baggy jeans, black converse, black belt. I "borrowed" my mom's black mascara and black eyeliner. (My guess is Phil wanted me to look sallow…and pretty albino)

I hopped on my motorcycle, which Phil bought me to blackmail me into telling my mom the usual lie when she sobered up this quarter. I don't say anything, I just nod and that's enough for her.

At school, I was ignored as usual except for the few who stare and gossip. The teachers ignore me too, their eyes sliding over my desk like I'm not even there.

Then, someone passed me a note. It read:

Hey Bella, you want to go out with me to a party tonight?

-Emanuel

He's always trying to hook up with me. I nodded. I didn't care anymore. At the parties he goes to, they get high then sleep with each other, boys and girls alike.

"I'll pick you up at seven." He said, catching up to me after class. I nodded.

"Why don't you ever talk?" One of his friends asked. I shrugged.

"I'll bet she'll talk in bed. We'll see tonight." Emanuel gloated, then winked.

"How much do you want to bet on that?" The other boys asked.

"20?" Emanuel replied.

"You're on." The other boy challenged. They shook on it.


	4. Emanuel

Third Chapter: Emanuel

Third Chapter: Emanuel

**A/N I'm very grateful for all the reviews. Suggestions, Twists, Add-ons are all welcome!! I will give you credit!!**

**Also, if you don't like graphic stuff…I'm sorry but this isn't the story for you. But I will tell you it adds to the story, it wouldn't be the same without it! It does get better. In a few chapters, there will hardly any "graphic" stuff. It'll be mostly feelings.**

Disclaimer: If you think I'm Stephenie Meyer, I'm flattered to be sure but, sorry to break your bubble: I'm not!

I got home, but unfortunately had to go in my bedroom to grab my hidden girl clothes.

"Going somewhere?" Phil asked, wrapping his arms around my waist and unzipping my pants from behind. He spun me around and ripped off my shirt. I stood there stupidly in the black, sexy lingerie he bought me. He started untying it, pausing every minute or two to slide his hands across my body caressing. It always started like this. Then, his fingers found their way to my opening and they slid in. He continued to finger me while his other hand untied my corset. After, his hands had explored every inch of my frail being, he threw me on the bed, jumping on top of my aggressively, not caring that he hurt me. I braced myself. He slid in waiting for the gasp to come. It hadn't come since 8th grade. He tried to make it slow so it would hurt.

I wrapped my arms around him. He was surprised, he didn't usually get this much action from me, but he liked it. His dick lengthened in me and he jammed it in farther getting us closer. His neck craned as he sucked on my nipple, tracing it with his tongue. I explored his neck for a pressure point, but he wasn't having that, yet. His dick got out of me for a couple minutes. This didn't usually happen, either. Usually the sex lasted until he fell asleep. He moved his tongue down my body, as his hands massaged my inner thigh. Then he got up, and jumped on me, his sweaty body grunting. His dick was going crazy, I'm sure. He entered me again, jamming it in, pushing harder than before. I pulled him on top of me, my arms around his neck. He sucked my neck as I pressed his pressure point. He dropped like a sack of rocks. His dick pushed into me, and he didn't even realize it. He had a smile on his face, as I struggled out from under him. I threw a blanket on him-he was out cold.

I got a quick shower, then pulled on my lingerie and laced my corset. I threw on my black skinny jeans-which weren't actually that skinny on me-and a black tank top. I reapplied eyeliner and mascara and teased my hair. I waited on my doorstep until seven, when Emanuel stopped by in his bright red Mustang convertible.

We drove to old abandoned mental hospital (which is ironic in a way). There were depressing rock songs playing as loud as possible along with a needle station and a half the room was for sex, either private chambers or with everyone.

Emanuel put his arm around my waist and led me to the needles. I needed no urging to hold out my arm, which surprised many. As the heroine shot up my arm, I smiled. Everyone was watching to see my reaction to my first time on the needles; they were instantly disappointed, well everyone but Emanuel.

He led me to a private chamber. There with a lot of giddiness on his part and indifference on mine, he proceeded to have fun undressing us both. When we were down to our underclothes, he started massaging me to loosen me up. Apparently he didn't ant to lay down with me yet. He got closer and kissed me on the mouth. One of his hands was sneaking up my inner thigh; the other was around my waist, arching my back. His fingers entered me slowly. I felt myself getting turned on by him. Uh oh, Bella suppress those feelings. His hand that was around my waist moved to my underwear, too but this time he was taking them off. I moved my hands to remove his.

"Oh, damn. I forgot protection." He said. I shrugged.

"I've never had it without protection. Do you mind?" He asked. I shook my head. His mouth moved to my neck.

"All right, then," He murmured as he picked me up and put us on the bed. I was actually on top for once.

A tear slid down my face and splashed on his chest.

"Do you want me to go faster?" He asked. I shrugged He jammed it in. I didn't even gasp. I just slept with him my head in his chest crying silently, his arm around me. Emanuel couldn't tell I was crying.

**Sorry these chapters are so short. I'll be putting up two chapters tonight or tomorrow. xxbipolar7597139xx**

**PS reviews are welcome!!**


	5. Captured and Sold

Fourth Chapter: Captured and Sold

Fourth Chapter: Captured and Sold

**Sorry it took so long to update. It's been real busy…with fair then going to my grandparents' house (they don't have a computer) and school started. Which means I have less time than usual. Here's chapter four.**

After he had fallen asleep I got out of there. Amazingly I still was thinking clearly. I started to walk home. Suddenly, all went black.

I woke up in my bed. My hand was numb with pain. Phil was no where to be seen.

"Bella?" My mom asked in a cautious tone.

"I'm sending you to Charlie!" She shrieked when she realized I was awake.

"I feel like I don't know you anymore. And now you're on heroine!" She stopped her pacing.

"Here's some money. Get a shower, and then get out. For now on you're a stranger to me." She ordered her eyes bright. She was high.

I packed really quickly, and was glad Phil wasn't home. I got out as fast as possible heading to forks on a motorcycle.

My journey went uneventfully. It took a little more than a day. I made it to Forks.

Charlie had waited up for me and his eyes appraised my look as I walked in the door.

"Did you have a good trip?" He asked.

I shrugged.

"I signed you up for high school…It's right off the interstate. You'll find it easily. School starts tomorrow." His warm eyes smiled.

He shuffled up to bed leaving me to explore the house on my own.

I slept that night-the first night without anyone else in my bed since I was ten. It felt good.

The next morning I dressed in the only clothes I owned: Black skinny jeans, black tank top, black belt to keep the jeans up, and black converse. I put my hair up in a messy ponytail and applied mascara and eyeliner. (A/N Bella stole her mom's…just so you know….)

I checked myself in the mirror. Black hair, anorexic body-frail and pale, dark circles around my eyes reminding me of my past.

So much for fitting in.

I skipped breakfast-as usual, and hopped on my motorcycle.

As Charlie said, the school was right off the interstate, though it looked more like apartment buildings than a school. As I rode in, many stared.

I pulled up my pants and set my jaw and walked to the front office.

"Hi, you must be Isabella Swan. Here is your schedule. I will assign you a guide to help you find your classes." A woman with bright copper hair and deep red lips bombarded me as I stepped into the office. She looked around anxiously. There was another boy in the room. His nostrils were flared as he glared at me with hatred seeping into to his pitch black eyes. "Ahh, Edward will be your guide you have all the same classes as him. Follow him to your first class." He stomped off. In English I sat down in the only seat not empty…by Edward Cullen.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen. You must be Isabella Swan." He said. I was on the verge of asking why he switched moods so quick-maybe he was bi-polar.

"Or do you prefer Bella?" He purred seductively. I just nodded staring straight ahead.

He leaned in and took a deep breath. The English teacher had started his lecture but was keeping an eye on us.

"So why did you come to Forks?" Edward asked. I shrugged.

"Do you talk?'' He asked curiously. I shook my head.

"Are you mute?" I shook my head again.

"I wonder why…" he mused.

The bell rang…I followed Edward.


	6. Silent Predator

Chapter 5

Silent Predator

**Author's Note: I am really going to try to get these up at regular intervals…I have it written (for the most part) for a long time. Suggestions would be helpful. I've got writer's block. No excuses for not putting this up before…I'm Sorry! **

Disclaimer: Characters and places belong to Stephenie Meyer; Ideas, Storyline, Plot, and just about everything else belong to me!

**Now without further ado…Here's chapter five!**

**BPOV**

"Are you stalking me?" Edward asked as I followed him to lunch. I shook my head no, he had already forgotten I was a new kid and didn't know where I was going.

"Do you want to sit with me and my family?" He asked, with a sudden change of heart. I shrugged. All the people at the table turned to look at me with their inhumanly beautiful eyes. Their faces held different expressions. As Edward introduced them, I tried to match face, thus expression, to name. Alice was the small, pixie-like girl with short black hair and an enormous smile, so big it couldn't be fake, on her face. She seemed to know something no one else did. Rosalie was tall, blonde and model-esque. She glared at me with a mixture of emotions. It looked to me she wanted me away, far away for some unknown reason (maybe I had done something in my past life that she still hated me for?). Emmett was huge, but not in a bad way. He had a perfect football player body, but not fat all muscles. He had a dark brown head of curly hair and sympathetic eyes, but still gleaming with newfound knowledge. He looked like a child on Christmas Day. Jasper was tall and stately, but not in a condescending way. He looked at me with pity, and unbeknownst to me I needed it. He was mysterious, but I found it refreshing, not to be able to decipher him before I got to know him. Edward went up to the lunch line to buy food for them, leaving alone.

"Hey, do you want to go shopping this weekend?" Alice asked excitedly. I nodded ecstatically, mentally asking where I would get the money. A wave of calm rushed over me, before I could think to far into my past.

I smelled grease and cooked meat, twisted with the freshness of apples, and ran to the trash cans before I exploded all over the Cullens and their food, Edward had brought back. I retched until all I had had that day, Coffee came up. Then as I felt the cafeteria looking at me, I ran outside, embarrassed.

**EPOV**

I brought the plain, old, cafeteria food back for my family, Bella, and I to eat and as soon as I got reasonably close, Bella got up clumsily out of her seat and ran to the trashcan and vomited, what I later found was not much. Don't think I've missed her weight; She needs a doctor. We're not even human and we look better than her. She won't talk-literally. The worst part is that my power to read minds doesn't work, but then neither does Alice's power to see the future. Alice can only see Bella if she is around her. Only Jasper's will work, and at a greater distance than ours ever would normally.

**BPOV**

When I went outside, I sat in the corner of the building and pulled out my dwindling supply of cigarettes. I smoked for approximately ten minutes before Edward found me, plopping down across from me.

"Do you want to skip Biology with me?" He asked before he saw my cigarette and smelled the smoke. His jaw fell in shock. I shrugged.

"We'll get a pass." He stated, angry. He grabbed my arm. I gasped and blinking back tears, I managed to boost myself up.

"Let me see it," He demanded, anger replaced by genuine concern. "How did you-," He started to ask, then noticed the "bracelet" around my bicep. It kept my arm numb by cutting off the nerves and circulation.

"Come on. I'm taking you to a doctor." He grabbed my other hand and led me to the front office.

"Just sit there and look pale." He ordered.

"Ms. Cope?"

"Yes, Edward?"

"Bella doesn't feel well. I would like to take her home early, if that's okay?"

"I'll write you a pass." She purred. Edward gave me a wink.

I tripped as I walked out of the office; Edward caught me before I hit the ground. I squirmed in his arms.

"Geez, Bella you don't have to squirm." I looked at his expression. It was worried with a hint of fury. At me? I wondered.

"Going somewhere?" He whispered in my hair. I flinched. Those were the last words Phil said to me.

I pulled him to where my motorcycle was parked.

"Absolutely not, I'm not taking you home on that. Alice will drop it off later." He said through clenched teeth.

His car was close, or so he said. He led me to a shiny silver Volvo. I gaped.

"You like it?" Edward chuckled.

He opened the front passenger door for me. I breathed in the sweet aroma of leather and sank in the comfortable seats. I let out a sigh. Edward looked at me quizzically. I raised my eyebrow and impulsively gave him a hug.


End file.
